Digimon Tamers:Knights
by Hoshino-kun
Summary: 5 years have passed. But a tradegy has separated the team. In order to prepare for the upcoming battles Ruki must bring everyone back. No matter how much they wish to run away from their demons.


I am very proud with my work. – Hoshino-kun

And he doesn't own digimon or any of the characters in this story.-Negishi-chan

In fact he doesn't even own us-Hoshino-kun

I wasn't happy with the first chapter so I I've decided to redo it and tweak it a bit. Also I plan to change the name separate the story into 2 arcs. The first one being Knights and the second one being Demons.

**DIGIMON TAMERS: KNIGHTS **

**CHAPTER 1 **

**A NEW BEGGINNING **

"Sir"! "Two targets have breached the firewall"!

"So it has started again, call Makino-san right away and give me the coordinates of the realization site!"

"Roger that sir"!

"Sir, do you think she'll answer?"

"She has to, she's the only tamer we got."

* * *

_huff_

_huff_

"_Crap, I guess I won't be going to class, at least there won't be any of those idiots staring at my skirt_ (But then again even if they did I beat the crap out of them)." Ruki grinned, in her mind.

RENAMON!

"Yes Ruki?" As the kitsune teleported next her tamer and started sprinting a long as well.

"This is the first time in 4 years that the firewall would fail; I don't think we're dealing with any normal opponent."

"I sense this is true, we'll most likely be taking on an ultimate level."

"What's wrong Renamon? You look nervous." Ruki inquired.

"No that's not it…Hold that thought, Yamaki, uh huh, yeah Renamon sensed them as soon as it started we'll be there, you just do your job.

"What were saying again?"

"It's nothing."

"_We're alone again."_

_

* * *

_

The battle field was already empty. There was nothing there to begin with. But 3 years ago it was the same park in which Takato hid Guilmon. Now though it was nothing more then deserted wasteland in the city outskirts. The only thing interesting about it was that in the middle of it a fog was starting to form over what might have been Guilmon's "home".

"Good we made it before it realized, you know what to do Renamon, just old times remember!"

"_Yeah, back when we were all alone.."_

**MATRIX EVOLUTION**

Renamon shinka…..Sakuyamon.

It was the same feeling as it should been. As she'll felt the data wrap her, changing her form and giving her power. Yet it was different perhaps it was her body having gone though puberty or the fact that she hadn't become one with Renamon in so long. But something was amiss, yet she push away thoughts and completed the transformation.

"I hate digimon like this, keeping a lady waiting is not polite."

As if right on cue the digital fog began to condense and suddenly explode! Two figures suddenly appeared out of the fog. On of the figures seemed vaguely familiar to her. (But then again , all digimon was familiar to the Digimon Queen and I don't have an ego!) Then as the fog began to clear the figures began to get more and more clear.

"Justimon!"

It was Justimon which meant…"RYO AKIYAMA?

"Eh" as Justimon began to turn around and give signature salute and said, "Hey Pumpkin?"

With that simple gesture he collapsed and and separated. The fog was now totally clear and Ruki was finally able to see how badly battered up Ryo was and the fact that Monodramon was fazing in and out of existence wasn't a good sign.

Then she saw the digimon that was responsible. Standing at least 200cm was a knight with a horned helm, red eyes and covered in a gray armor. Its forearms were huge but what really stuck out was his weapon of choice, a huge double edged pole arm which was bigger then him!

"Crap the cons of matrix evolution, no D-Ark."

"Renamon, do you know this guy" asked Ruki within her sphere.

"No, Ruki-dono, Unfortunately, I've never this guy before" Renamon replied.

"Damn, first thing first, get that guy out of there."

Sakuyamon was about 5 yards away from him. And the other knight was more then 30 away. She began towards him, but was stopped by…

"**GOD BREATH**"

a powerful fire attack stopped her in her tracks.

"Stand where you are, this heathen is under my judgment" Bellowed the knight as a smoke came from his mouth, obviously where the attack came from.

Sakuyamon didn't even bother to talk to him and replied with her own attack.

"**VANJRA MANDALA**" Out of her staff came her four foxes of fire, water, wind and lighting. But the knight just simply took pole arm and twirled in front of him effectively blocking the attack.

"Don't underestimate me little girl, I am the Royal Knight Craniumon! Such brutal tactics will not work on me!" cried Craniummon.

"A Royal Knight? It sounds like your in the wrong century!" Sakuyamon grinned while having Ryo and Monodramon on her shoulder. While he was distracted by the attack and the dust created from the swirling of his weapon he hadn't notice Sakuyamon rescue them.

"Clever, but that won't work on me again."

"That wasn't cleverness, your just an idiot" Sakuyamon sneered.

"Watch your mouth brat! Or you won't have mouth to talk with very soon."

"I'll appeal to you knowledge then, me and you, one on one" Sakuyamon smiled as she let Monodramon down slowly and drop Ryo on the ground in which he replied with a groan. But Craniummon decided not to even bother with a reply and began his attack.

"**GOD BREATH**"

The attack shot right at her but she just gracefully jumped out of the way began attack as well. While she was in the air she used this opportunity to attack again.

"**VANJRA MANDALA**"

Once again the four foxes formed and headed towards the knight and once again Craniummon raise his polearm and twirled it in front him.

"_What a pitiful attack_" Craniummon chortled.

But before he knew it he went flying onto the ground with his face on the floor. At the last second, the foxes broke formation and instead made an attack from the back. Sakuyamon began to press the attack again this time flying towards the back of the knight with her staff. Unfortunately, she went flying in the wrong direction. She was now the ground with her hands shaking. Craniummon was now up and even though he a helm on, you could tell he was not happy. He rushed towards Sakuyamon.

"**VANJRA MANDALA**"

"**END WALTZ**" Craniummon took his polearm and began spinning and therefore nullifying the attack and making his own attack against her.

With time she attempted to jump into, but was caught by her leg and smashed into the ground.

"OW, I'm feeling that tomorrow" Ruki groaned.

Then she felt like she was thrown into the air and then it began to spin.

"**END WALTZ**"

She was slashed on differently parts of body multiple times. The attacks then threw her back and in mid-air she had already split back into their original forms. Renamon was unconscious. But Ruki wasn't in better shape either, but at least she was conscious. She heard him stomping over to finish them off. She felt dazed and mostly pain.

"So this is what its like to go though a blender" she said sarcastically.

Then she looked up on the face of what maybe the last thing she will see.

"You were valiant warrior, do not fear I will give a death fit for you" He said as he raised his pole arm.

Ruki closed her eyes and her life began to flash right before her.

"Was this it?"

And then the flashes….

" So this is what it means for your life to flash before you. There I was graduating that evil school, and this is the day that Shinjuku was destroyed and then this is me with Takato as he held my hand on Locomon refusing to let go, even though he might die, the idiot! Hey! The first time I slashed a card, the day I Renamon came to me and even me with father on the swing. I'm back in my room again, and Dad's telling me a fairy tale, the kind with a knight and how he saves this beautiful princess from harm and how they get married in the end. You know? I regret not telling him how much….

….**I hated fairytales."**

"FINAL ELYSIAN"

That was the last words she heard before she pass out and all she thought was.

"Goggles?"

Chapter One Completed!

Negishi-chan: On the next chapter of this brand story. Ruki wakes up and is assigned to gather all the tamers up with Ryo. But not all the tamers aren't willing to come back after that faithful day in Old Shinjuku. What could have happened? Stayed tune! For Digimon Tamers:Knights.


End file.
